


Art of Keeping a Secret

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Biting, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Marking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Hurt/comfort<br/>Prompt: Kara/Laura - bruise, rumors (singerdiva01_sk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Keeping a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Drugs and exhaustion made me do it.
> 
> I take absolutely no responsibility for anything I wrote this past weekend. I was hopped up on albuterol and sleep dep and this all made sense at the time. I think I found all the typos in the transcription from my drug-addled handwriting.
> 
> Read at your own risk. Enjoy. :D

Lee was the first to notice. They were at the triad table. “Been working out with Karl again, I see. Two for me.” He tossed his discards.

“What the frak are you talking about, Lee?”

He pointed to her bruises. Kara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when Helo looked over her bruises, winked at her, and said, “Those...are not my handiwork, Apollo.”

“Been switching things up, Lee. We’ve all got to keep in shape and I’ve been helping someone out.”

~*~*~*~*~

Laura covered her mouth and giggled when Kara told her the story. “And he believed you?”

Kara played with the ends of Laura’s hair. “Lee did. Helo didn’t. He cornered me later and told me to tell the friend I was helping to pay better attention to how much real estate the tanks covered.”

“I probably should. It would cause quite a scandal if anyone ever noticed they only appear after you visit Colonial One.” She kissed a spot on Kara’s shoulder. “Here okay?”

Kara craned her head to check, and nodded.

Laura’s kiss turned to sucking, accompanied by her fingers on Kara’s breast. “I don’t know why I like doing this to you. I’ve never liked hickeys before. Actually, I’ve always thought they were horribly tacky. It doesn’t bother you?”

Kara shrugged. “I like the pain. Sometimes, it’s exactly what I need.” She squirmed as Laura sucked harder.. “And no, I don’t mind the marks.”

Laura sucked the skin in and bit down. Kara moaned out loud, then slapped her hand over her mouth. “Frak! Sorry, Laura.”

When Kara looked at Laura, she was grinning, though. “So that’s what it takes to get to you. Tell me, does it always work?” She moved down, biting gently into the top of Kara’s breast, where it began to get fleshy.

Kara bit her lip and Laura sucked harder. Kara whimpered. 

Laura pressed her fingers into Kara’s other breast, flicking her thumbnail over the nipple. Kara focused on that, _mmm_ ing and stroking Laura’s arm, so she was taken by surprise when Laura sucked in the first nipple hard, scissoring her teeth a tiny bit.

Kara shivered. “Gods. Harder, Laura.”

Before she complied, Laura asked, “Like that, do you?”

“Gods, yes!” Kara’s hand left Laura’s arm and slid slowly down her stomach, avoiding the scars. She was already slippery, and she pushed her fingers between her labia, pressing and pulling, playing because it felt good, and because Laura loved to watch her. Kara slitted her eyes, watching Laura, eyes closed, strong mouth suckling and biting, humming her pleasure.

Laura might miss the show this time. Kara closed her eyes again, letting the rhythm of Laura’s mouth become the rhythm of her hand, fingers rolling over her clit, touching with increasing pressure. She arched, and Laura’s hand joined hers, guiding her fingers down to dip inside. She pushed Kara’s fingers deeper and pulled her own fingers up to Kara’s clit. While her mouth was creating the sweetest kind of pain, her fingers were soft and delicate, teasing Kara toward climax with barely there pressure. Laura always knew how to get Kara there fastest or slowest, depending on what suited the occasion best.

Today, slow and steady won, and Laura held Kara right at the edge for an agonizingly long time. As she shuddered and shook, Kara had a flash of her and Laura in an entirely different lifetime, happy and surrounded by family. It was so short she almost thought she’d imagined it. The feeling it left behind, though…

She rolled toward Laura, capturing her mouth in a hard kiss. “Gods, Laura, I -”

Laura covered Kara’s mouth with her fingers and shook her head. “No. That’s not what this is. I’m not leaving you mourning for me after I’m gone.”

Kara kissed Laura’s fingers and said, “You realize the President of the Colonies can’t actually order someone not to miss her lover.”

“From what I’ve heard, you don’t take orders from too many people, lovers or not.”

“Only because I don’t like following stupid orders, and this one’s stupid.” Kara looked Laura straight in the eyes.

“Maybe I’ll be the one missing you first.”

“Not if I can help it,” Kara said fiercely. “I’m here until the end, whether that’s a few more months or a few more years. You never know what Cottle’s going to pull out of his ass!”

“Kara, you can’t -”

“Watch me. I’ll believe whatever the frak I want, and I’ll believe it until I can’t anymore. So take that.” She bopped Laura’s nose. “You need me to -”

“Not today. I got what I wanted.” Laura grinned and pulled Kara in for a sweet kiss.

Kara rearranged them and played with Laura’s hair and back. “You get some sleep, then. I’ll wake you before I have to leave.”

Laura yawned and nodded, already drifting.


End file.
